


Breathless

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Confessions, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: And the red-breasted robin beats his wings. His throat, it trembles when he sings for he is helpless before you. [S1 Divergence Fitzskye]
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Florchis ships it all [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentManatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentManatee/gifts).



While she comes back to her bunk after a shower, Skye is hoping on getting maybe some comfort time with her phone’s games and then going straight to bed. Instead, she finds Fitz awkwardly waiting for her just outside.

They look at each other for a couple of seconds and when it becomes evident that he wants to say something but he is not going to, Skye walks past him.

“You coming in?”

He is a mess of limbs while following her and Skye turns around to not let him see her smile. She has known them all for a negligible amount of time and yet she already feels terribly endeared to him.

He is standing just as awkwardly as he was outside, only inside, and Skye rolls her eyes.

“Sit, Fitz. You are making me nervous.”

“Sorry.” 

He looks around like there might be a hidden chair in the tiny space, and Skye makes a gesture to tell him that yes, she did mean on the bed. He does sit, too close to the edge of the bed, and Skye is sure that if she put the tiniest amount of pressure on his knees, he would tip over. Instead of playing games, she sits down next to him and, despite her tiredness, she tries to look as open and inviting as she can. It was a hard day on her, true, but seeing him again is one of the things that make it the tiniest bit brighter.

“Was there anything you wanted to talk about?”

Fitz inhales deeply, and in one long exhale he lets it all out: air and his words, “I am really happy you made it back okay, Skye.”

Skye looks at their legs that are almost touching: hers are in pajama shorts, he is making his shake on purpose. They contrast a lot, but that is not a bad thing. She places a hand on his knee and squeezes.

“Thank you, Fitz.”

There is still something on the tip of his tongue, she can tell, but if she has learned anything about him from the short time they have known each other, is that he does work well under pressure, but with work stuff only. Personal stuff is a horse of a different color with him. Instead of pressuring him, she reaches for the nightstand and grabs the compact powder he gave her before leaving for the mission.

“What did you call this color?”

“Desert rose,” he replies without thinking and blushes immediately after saying it. Skye beams at him.

“You said it matched my complexion, and you were right.” She is looking at him and his breathing is somewhat irregular. She feels the beating of her heart picking up for some reason, and she speaks deliberately slow to not trip over her own words. It wouldn’t be the first time her mouth goes faster than her brain. “You paid attention. I like that.”

It is not only his lips or his legs that are trembling now but all of him. She gives him time, and when he speaks, his voice is pure air, “Good. Because I like you.”

It is not a life-turning confession, but Skye likes it anyway. She moves just an inch closer, so the side of their thighs are now touching, and lays her head on his shoulder as carefully casual as she can.

“Good.”


End file.
